Cita en un Motel
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Un año después de la muerte de Sherlock, el detective permite que su hermano vaya a verle a un motel retirado de Londres. Mycroft, que ya sabía de su supervivencia, solo podrá hablar con él. Pequeñas pinceladas al Johnlock


**En el motel**

Pocas veces solía conducir, pero no podía correr riesgos. Nadie podía saber a donde iba. Mycroft Holmes condujo su BWM hasta las afueras de la ciudad, a un motel de carretera algo cochambroso y con el cartel medio iluminado. Seguramente fuera el típico lugar donde camioneros de pocos recursos descansaban unas horas antes de seguir su camino.

Cuando aparcó, cogió su maletín, el portátil y el USB que proporcionaba wifi inalámbrico. Salió del coche y tras echarle el seguro, se encaminó al motel.

La recepción era una habitación apartada del resto de las habitaciones numeradas, todo al aire libre. Mycroft dirigió una severa mirada al hombre de mediana edad que le miraba con desprecio desde la puerta. Se encaminó a la habitación número seis y llamó.

—Adelante —dijo una voz desde dentro.

Mycroft tomó aire y entró. A su izquierda, pegado a la pared y bajo una ventana, había un escritorio con rayones, manchas de pintura y que le faltaban dos de sus esquinas. La cama era de matrimonio y tenía dos mesitas de noche. La colcha tenía manchas secas de café o varias bebidas alcohólicas y su aspecto no incitaba a dormir en ella. Sherlock salió en ese momento del baño. Era una habitación que estaba frente a la puerta de la entrada. La luz que provenía de él daba un aspecto aún mas tétrico.

—Hola —saludó Sherlock.

El detective llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color marrón y unos vaqueros. Llevaba unas deportivas negras. Dejó una sudadera, con manchas de barro, sobre la cama.

—Hola Sherlock —saludó Mycroft.

El político se puso de espaldas a él y dejó las cosas que llevaba en las manos sobre el escritorio. Aferró su maletín con fuerza, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Abrazarle? Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Sherlock estaba vivo pero llevaba un año sin verlo físicamente y eso se lo comía por dentro.

—¿Qué has hecho durante un año? —preguntó volviéndose para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—He estado ocupado —dijo Sherlock sentándose en la cama.

—Sherlock… —pidió Mycroft.

—Ocupado Mycroft, estuve resolviendo asuntos de la banda de Moriarty. He estado en Rusia, Noruega, España, Francia y en Singapur.

—Y en Corea del Norte, casi te ejecutan cuando entraste —le dijo Mycroft.

—Ah. Eso. Supongo que tuviste algo que ver que me deportaran rápidamente.

—Efectivamente —dijo Mycroft —. ¿Por qué seguiste la pista de Moriarty hasta allí?

—Sebastian Moran se escondía allí. Tenía una nacionalidad falsa así que tiene unos pocos derechos más que un extranjero, le dijo al ejército que intentaba matarle y e ahí mi difícil situación.

—Sebastian Moran ya no está en Corea del Norte, poco tiempo después de tu extradición a Francia viajó a Laos.

Sherlock asintió.

—En algún momento viajará a un país en el que pueda interrogarle.

—Es ciudadano inglés, podemos extraditarle e interrogarle aquí —dijo Mycroft apoyándose en el escritorio.

—No tienes cargos. Lo comprobé. No pesa ningún delito sobre él.

—¿Cómo lo comprobaste? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

—Arthur Booth, trabaja en la CIA, investigué a su mujer y descubrí que le ponía los cuernos con su secretaria. Me debía un favor.

Mycroft se cruzó de brazos.

—Estás muy delgado, y tienes marcadas ojeras —le dijo.

Sherlock le miró sin entender.

—¿Ahora te preocupas si duermo o como? —preguntó algo alarmado por el rápido cambio de tema.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros, abrió su maletín y de allí sacó un bocadillo y una lata de refresco.

—Cómetelo. Por favor —pidió dándoselo.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y lo aceptó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Lo has traído todo? —preguntó.

Mycroft asintió. Del maletín volvió a sacar un montón de informes policiales, una grabadora y vayas cintas de casete.

—Copias de los informes que indican tu defunción, una copia de tu testamento, transcripciones de los interrogatorios, el audio de varias escuchas telefónicas y en el portátil tienes casi cuarenta gigas de videos de cámaras de seguridad, interrogatorios de sospechosos o testigos cedidos por el FBI y otras declaraciones.

Sherlock parecía haber desconectado hace rato de la conversación, no había parado de comer pero miraba el portátil con auténtica angustia.

Mycroft observó a su hermano y luego dirigió la vista hacia el objeto.

—¿Quieres verlo? —le preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio.

Sherlock no contestó verbalmente pero su mirada bastó como respuesta. Esos ojos celestes, ¿o eran verdes? Le miraban con necesidad, sin querer admitir aquello que llevaba un año esperando.

Mycroft cogió el portátil y el USB que proporcionaba wifi, se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Sherlock y abrió el ordenador. Tras introducir el USB, entró en internet. Escribió en la barra de direcciones una URL numérica que lo llevó a un servidor que pedía nombre y contraseña para poder entrar. Mycroft la escribió sin ningún reparo, quería que Sherlock la viera para que supiera donde entrar la próxima vez.

—Ahí está —le dijo y movió el portátil para que Sherlock pudiera ver mejor.

Lo que estaba viendo era una retrasmisión en directo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el 221B de Baker Street.

Sherlock dejó el bocadillo sobre la mesita de noche y cogió el portátil con ambas manos para ponerlo lo más cerca de sus ojos.

John Watson salía en ese momento de la cocina, con una ligera cojera y partiendo una taza de té en su mano derecha. Se sentó sobre el sofá y puso el televisor, poco tiempo después observó como la Señora Hudson entraba al piso también con una taza de té, se sentaba junto a John y se ponían a ver el programa que Stephen Fry presentaba en la BBC2.

—¿Cojera psicosomática? —preguntó Sherlock preocupado.

—No —respondió Mycroft —. Ayer jugó un partido de fútbol con varios miembros de la policía, aún queda con ellos de vez en cuando, tuvo un tirón muscular.

Sherlock asintió, dejó el portátil sobre las rodillas y siguió mirando la pantalla.

—Lo lleva bien —comentó.

—Ya era hora. John lo ha pasado muy mal Sherlock. Estuvo un mes encerrado en su habitación, apenas comió. Fue Harry quien le sacó de la cama casi a rastras, le obligó a ducharse, comer y a buscar un empleo. Insistiéndole en que se distrajera con algo.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Sigue quedando con la policía?

—Bueno, según le dijo a Lestrade es una forma de estar conectado a ti. Él le suele informar de todos los casos abiertos y John les suele ayudar, sobretodo en casos donde la medicina juega un papel importante. A veces pienso que el título de Anderson se lo dieron en la feria…

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Cómo está la Señora Hudson? —preguntó.

—Bien. Comenzó hace dos meses una relación con el dueño de una carnicería, sé que estas trivialidades no te interesan pero…

—Eso significa que está bien —le dijo Sherlock —. Está bien oír eso.

Mycroft cogió el portátil y lo cerró antes de dejarlo sobre la cama. Sherlock se quedó mirando a sus rodillas, Mycroft le miraba el rostro.

—Cada lunes dejan flores en tu tumba. Se aseguran de que siempre tengan buen aspecto —le comentó.

—Aún no puedo regresar Mycroft —le dijo Sherlock.

El político también regresó la vista a sus rodillas.

—Era de suponer. Hasta que no se resuelvan todos los asuntos pendientes no podrás hacer nada. El gobierno inglés podría ofrecerte toda la ayuda que quieras…

—No Mycroft. Esta organización gira entorno a mi y seré yo quien acabe con ella. Gracias, pero no quiero tu ayuda —le dijo.

Mycroft se quedó en silencio, observando el suelo. Sintió como Sherlock se apoyaba contra él. Pero ni se movió, el cariño no iba con ellos y estaba casi seguro que Sherlock se apartaría como hiciera el ademán de darle un abrazo.

—Tienes que tener presente que cuando regreses nada volverá a ser como antes —le dijo Mycroft.

—Solo quiero una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Que John me siga esperando.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft confuso.

—Porque lo quiero solo para mi —respondió Sherlock con sencillez antes de volver a coger el bocadillo para seguir comiéndoselo.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y tragó saliva. El mismo se encargaría de que John le esperara, de que guardara esperanzas en que Sherlock pudiera estar en algún lugar. Porque a su regreso, Sherlock merecía ser feliz.

Y como hermano mayor, tenía que ayudarle sin que lo supiera.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias a Ami, como siempre, por dejar que la moleste en clase y por asegurarse de que todo está bien para poder subirlo. A todos los demás, espero que os haya gustado la historia :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
